


Hold You Close 'Til The Morning Light (Do Whatever Just To Stay Alive)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female-On-Male Abuse, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Luther reunites with and starts dating Rave Girl. But there is more than meets the eye.





	Hold You Close 'Til The Morning Light (Do Whatever Just To Stay Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested!!! Dont kill me!!!

The Hargreeves siblings were not the best at relationships, that was commen knowledge. They can’t even maintain their family ties properly. They frequently had toxic flings, and sometimes had toxic long-term relationships. So far the one exception to that rule was, funnily enough, Number One. That is until he brings home Anaya.

Klaus identified her as Luther’s rave-fling pretty quickly, and no matter how many jokes he made, he was concerned. Luther was pretty withdrawn before, but it got worse after Anaya. He was either with her, or in his room, and Klaus wasn’t the only one who noticed.

They all noticed his flinching when they touched him, and it left them wondering. He always wore layers, so you could never see an inch of skin other that his face and fingers, and maybe that’s why they left it be for so long.

Finally, all the siblings, minus Luther, got together to discuss it. Five organized it after seeing bruises on Luther’s wrist. Now, Five didn’t like Anaya from the start. Her explanation on how they met at the rave, and the story about their “one-night stand”, seemed sketchy to him. The dark marks on his twin’s wrist confirmed his suspicions.

“So, you all know why we’re here. Luther’s girlfriend.” They all shifted uncomfortably. “I’m gonna get right to the point. I think she’s abusive. I saw bruising on Luther’s arm, he flinches whenever we get near him, and he never leaves his room when he’s home. It only started after they started going out. Klaus, you met her first, what was your impression?”

“Welllll, I wouldn’t say i met her, but after Luther’s night of galavanting, he looked like he was almost crying when I woke him up. It was kinda wierd, and I was at the club the night before, she wasn’t drunk or anything. She was a lil’ tipsy, like she had already had one drink, but she wasn’t incapasatated. Luther was, he was already drunk before he left the house, then he took like, a f-ton of drugs and stuff there.”

They all sat in silence, taking in this new information. It felt like a lifetime before someone spoke.

“So it was rape.”

Klaus nodded slowly, shutting his eyes tight to stop the tears. “I didn’t want to say anything to him, cause how do you bring that up? ”“Hey bro, did you know that your first time was technically rape because you had a flippin breakdown and were intoxicated and she wasn’t?”“ I just-” he trailed off, burying his head in his hands.

Five grabbed his shoulder in an attempt of comfort. Diego laid back on the floor, rubbing his eyes. Allison tugged on her curls. “I was mad at him. I got mad at him because he had a nonconcentual one-night stand.”

“So…. what do we do now?  
—————————————————————————————-

Luther sat at the kitchen table the next morning, sipping his coffee. He took no notice when all of his siblings sat around the table, facing him. He had spent the night with Anaya again. What happened, it felt wrong, but Luther is one of those people who will deny any issue until the last possible second. He was supposed to like it right? Besides, she was the only one who cared about him. She said so.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, he looked up.His face briefly betrayed fear, Five noted. "So Luther, I’m just going to ask this straight up. Is Anaya… hurting you?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me.”

Luther pushed his chair back witha horrible screech, and stood up. “How could you even ask that? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?”

“I’VE SEEN THE BRUISES LUTHER! YOU’RE ISOLATING YOURSELF, AND IT’S ONLY STARTED AFTER YOU STARTED SEEING HER!”

Klaus whacked Five on the shoulder, whispering “Way to be sensitive Five.”

Luther took two steps towards the stairs before making a break for it. “Well. That went well.”  
—————————————————————————————-

Diego trudged up the stairs towards his brother’s room. The others voted him to talk to Luther after the confrontation. Probably because Vanya and himself had the most real-world experience.

He wondered if Luther really was being abused. I mean, Diego had only met the girl once, and she didn’t seem too bad. But then again, first impressions are often false.

He knocked on the door. “Hey bud, can we talk?”

He got a mumbled response, and Diego took that as a yes. Opening the door, Diego saw that Luther was sitting on his bed, shirt off, staring at his forearms. Diego made a soft gasp when he saw the bruises that covered them.

More bruises and cuts covered his scarred torso, leading down to the waist of his pants. “Oh my g o f!”

He moved to comfort Luther, but reeled back when he saw the fear in his eyes. “Luther?”

Luther buried his head in his hands. “I- I just-”

Diego rested his hand on his shoulder. “Did sh- did she do this?”

He watched in tears as a sob racked his brother’s body. Luther’s hand found its way to his own arm and his nails dug in, peeling the skin. Diego felt more tears well up as he pulled his brother’s arms apart. He pulled Luther’s head to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

In the past, Diego thought that Luther was the most put together of all of them, and he felt guilty to say that he resented him for it. Never flinching when Dad got angry, never whining about his training, and always taking care of the higher numbers the best he could. Now, Luther was breaking down, convulsing in his arms, and Diego was angry. Not at Luther, he was angry at himself and the others for not saying anything sooner, but most of all, he was angry at her.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna ki- I’m gonna kill her. She can’t just-”

“No, Diego don’t do anything. It’s fine.” Luther mumbled into his chest.

“Its not okay. It’s not, it’s never been and it never will be.”

Luther gently pushed him away. “It is okay. She cares about me, she just-”

“Luther, she raped you. That night, at that party. It was non-consentual, you were drunk of your as s.”

Luther stared at the wall, trying desperately and failing to keep on an emotionless mask. Diego felt a heavier weight land on top of all the others in his chest as he realized…

“That wasn’t the only time, was it?”

The blonde’s mask dropped as his face wrenched up, tears streaming down his cheeks. Taking that as a yes, Diego moved to hug him again. “I’m arresting her a ss.”

“You’re not a cop.”

“My girlfriend is. Now put a shirt on, the others are worried… And waiting outside the door.”


End file.
